Castaway Island
Castaway island is the ??? world in Plants Vs Zombies 2. It takes place in 1964. Description Get lost in the game with Castaway Island! Trivia * The reason it is based in 1964 is because of Gilligan's Island. * For this world, there is a new effect in part 2. Gimmick There are 2 gimmicks in this world. The first one is a quicksand tile (the tiles with lumps), it makes whatever steps/is planted on it sink afterwards, it disappears. The second gimmick is a stream. It lets Rose Raft be planted, but also lets Raft Zombie ride in. Zombies Part 1 Part 2 Plants Part 1 Part 2 Levels Day 1 Type: Normal Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 2 Type: Normal Plants: Palm Tree, Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Palm Tree Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 3 Type: Special Plants: Palm Tree, Bonk Choy, Stallia, Snapdragon Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 4 Type: Produce at least 700 sun Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 5 Type: No More Than 14 Plants Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Mystery Gift Box Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 6 Type: Normal Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 7 Type: Normal Plants: Loconut, Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 8 Type: Normal Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Loconut Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 9 Type: Don't let the zombies trample the flowers Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 10 Type: Normal Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 11 Type: Don't Plant on Crazy Dave's mold colonies. Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 12 Type: Normal Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 13 Type: Normal Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Raft Rose Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 14 Type: Survive with most of the plants picked for you. Plants: Palm Tree, Loconut, Raft Rose Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 15 Type: Normal Plants: Choice Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Day 16 Type: Normal Plants: Palm Tree, Loconut, Raft Rose, Red Stinger, Coconut Wrecker, Lotus Flower Zombies: Castaway Zombie, Conehead Castaway, Buckethead Zombie First Time Rewards: Coin Bag Replay Rewards: Coin Bag Gallery CIIcon.jpg|Castway Island Icon Castaway Island Logo.jpg|Logo CILawn.jpg|Lawn Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Jalapeño Difficulty Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Areas with Water